<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>早了一天（还缺点钱）/ A day too early (still a couple dollars short) by violetherq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821534">早了一天（还缺点钱）/ A day too early (still a couple dollars short)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetherq/pseuds/violetherq'>violetherq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Banter, M/M, pre-BDSM, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetherq/pseuds/violetherq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey在试播集（S1E1）里餐厅遇到的并不是“在我肚子上吃早饭”小姐，而是Mike。Mike可不容易搞到手，在任何一种意义上都是。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Ross/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/290464">a day too early (still a couple dollars short)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/thatotherperv">thatotherperv</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>授权翻译</p><p>译注：<br/>1.	Suits 金装律师美剧版同人，Harvey✖Mike 哈麦<br/>2.	隐含轻微BDSM暗示，但没有真正发生</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“您两位看起来在庆祝。”</p><p>整个晚上他们的侍者都能在完美的时间出现，高效又不过分打扰。因此当他送来账单的时间也很恰到好处时，Harvey一点也不吃惊。当然了，他的寒暄也控制的很好，刚好提醒他们他值得多给点小费。他送账单时看向了Jessica，因为他看出了权力在这边，Harvey在心中又给这孩子加了分：他和Jessica一起出来时，很多服务人员都看不清这一点。</p><p>Harvey自己在这方面很有经验，知道做到这一切并展现的很自然是需要很高超的技巧的。不过也是，仔细观察后他发现这孩子比他以为的年龄要更大一些。人们一般认为只有年轻人还在“寻找自我”所以才从事服务员这种职业，他看起来已经接近这个分类里的最高限了，所以很可能他积累了大量的经验。</p><p>“……这城市中最棒的结案高手（closer）。”</p><p>这个侍者转向Harvey，眼中是Harvey完全没预料到的锐利的专注，他扫视了一下Harvey，目光完全实事求是，并没有挑逗意味，但Harvey却感觉到有什么沿着自己的脊柱向下窜去。“律师吗？”</p><p>这下激起了Harvey的兴趣，“人们一般不会一下想到律师。”“嗯，因为我已经知道你不是棒球职业联盟投手了。”</p><p>成年人听到这句话感到失落实在是太傻了，于是Harvey压制了自己的失落。他往座位里靠了靠，仔细地表现出自然的样子，“你就知道了？”</p><p>这孩子嘴角翘了翘，既带点自大又带点会意，“我记脸记得比较准。而且你有那么一股范儿。”</p><p>“什么范儿？”</p><p>“就是那种你每天的工作就是把成年男人弄哭并且你也很喜欢这么做的范儿 。要我猜的话……你主要做收购并购。”</p><p>Harvey吃惊地眨了眨眼睛。其实说的不完全对，但已经非常接近，足够让Harvey改变对这侍者的第一印象。“你是法学院学生？”他猜到。</p><p>侍者脸上自得的笑容消失了，取而代之的是人工的标准微笑。“不是。”这孩子简单的回答，“不管怎么样，祝贺您结案。祝您有个愉快的夜晚。”</p><p>最后一句话是冲着桌子另一侧说的，Jessica坐在那边发现Harvey已经完全忘记她的存在了，感到很好笑。她很慷慨地等到那孩子已经走远看不见了，才开始嘲笑Harvey。</p><p>“终于，你找到了配得上你的猎物。祝你今晚可以和—— ”她瞟了一眼账单上的名字，整理好自己的东西，“Mike一起好好享受你的胜利。但不要太过分，我期待你明天来上班，准时，Harvey。”</p><p>Harvey朝她笑了笑但没说话。他可不会承诺本来就没打算遵守的东西。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>作者注：写这个场景有点困难，因为我在想：1. Harvey并没有给Mike工作，2.Harvey并没有迅速发现Mike的天才，那么在这种情况下Mike会怎样对待Harvey。我觉得这会让他俩的相处模式变得非常不同，一旦开始想就再也停不下来了。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他等了很长时间才等到这孩子再次来到他桌边，所以他有充足的时间离开。但是当Mike发现他一直不走时，只好再次回来，用礼貌将自己的不满深深地掩盖起来，“您还有什么需要吗，先生？”</p><p>Harvey稍稍歪了歪头，笑了起来，确保自己的酒窝展示了出来。“事实上我还有需要。听着，我通常不会这么做——”Mike迅速地摘掉了“侍者”的面具，难以置信地盯着他。Harvey用微笑承认了自己的企图，迅速改变了策略，“好吧，我经常这么做。Harvey Specter。”</p><p>Mike带点不悦地看了眼他伸出的手，又四处看了下轮班经理在哪里，最终伸手握了握。“Mike，我没时间在这儿陪你玩。”</p><p>“很合理，”这不是欲擒故纵的调情，于是Harvey更喜欢他了。“直接给我个准话，我就走了。”</p><p>Mike的眼睛从他脸上移开，用全新的目光扫视了一下他的全身。按理说没能立刻得到回答Harvey应该感到被冒犯，但出于某种原因他完全没有这种感觉。这种诚实的犹豫是种全新的体验，简直让人耳目一新。</p><p>最终Mike的表情透露了他的决定——与其说是决定，倒不如说是“为什么不呢？”。Harvey意识到自己一点也没有不高兴，反而觉得被逗笑了。</p><p>“我到午夜才下班。”Mike说着看了看表，还不到11点。</p><p>“既然这样，那我确实要点点东西。给我再来一杯苏格兰威士忌。”</p><p>Harvey在慢慢喝酒的过程中一点也没有掩饰自己的兴趣。他一直看着Mike在他负责的区域服务，而Mike一眼也没看向Harvey这边。</p><p>不过结果表明，Mike比他看起来的样子更上心。他第四次经过Harvey的桌边时停了下来，压低声音对他说： “你能不能不要再用眼睛猥亵我了。”</p><p>“我反对。”Harvey努力地装无辜，“我的眼睛完全没有碰到你身体的任何部分。”</p><p>“噢我懂了，”Mike翻了个白眼，“笑点在于你是个律师。”他没等Harvey反驳就走开了。</p><p>Harvey需要控制自己才没笑出来。</p><p>他发现Mike并没有觉得他很迷人，而他却因为这一点被Mike迷住了。随着剩下的一小时逐渐溜走，他不断地招逗Mike，行为越来越过分以至于已经不像调情，倒像是故意要惹Mike发脾气，就像是逆反心理一样。而且某种程度上也成功了，如果他表现的足够招人烦，Mike反而会笑一笑（比如“我做这行是为了祖国的花朵”I do it for the children）。</p><p>到Mike下班时，他已经把这孩子惹恼又哄好反复十几次了。不知道为什么，这反而让打车回他家的路程变得亲切了许多，除了当Mike拒绝交流时，安静的氛围略微有点尴尬。</p><p>* </p><p>Harvey的高级公寓通常都很令人印象深刻。但Mike只是冷眼扫了扫客厅，还没看完就略带无趣地说：“所以，你想怎么进行？”</p><p>Harvey脱掉了西装外套，看着Mike四处扫视，有点想笑，“现在的年轻人都这么干吗？起飞前要先写个飞行计划？”</p><p>“无意冒犯，不过你是那种……”Mike抬手示意了一下整个客厅，好像这个客厅能说明什么一样，“你知道你想要什么，而且<b>准确地</b>知道你想怎样要，所以如果你跟我简单说下的话，我们就能保证彼此都享受到。”</p><p>Harvey观察着他，一方面是对于Mike有点困惑，另一方面也对于自己还没直接把Mike踢出去感到困惑。至少他一点也不无聊，“那么你这样无私地满足我的愿望，你又想从中获得什么呢？”</p><p>Mike靠近他，用在餐厅一样专注的眼神盯着Harvey，用自己的食指勾住Harvey马甲的口袋。“实话说，我已经有段时间没想让人干我了， 而且我不知道为什么就是喜欢混蛋，所以你刚好是我的菜。我的计划就是把你作为一个阳具使用，我个人一般喜欢在上面，但在这一点上我可以灵活变通。所以如果你有什么特殊需求的话，我是愿意加进来的。”</p><p>这简直是Harvey经历过的最奇怪的口头前戏了，不过确实很有效。“不用了，其实你刚说的就挺好。”</p><p>“那太好了，”Mike得意地笑着松开了他，目光一下变得冷漠，“那么你那镶了金的床在哪里？”</p><p>“用钻石才叫镶，”Harvey纠正道，“金是镀上去的。”</p><p>Mike翻了个白眼，“你可真会抓重点。”接下来没等Harvey指方向，他就转身走开了。</p><p>他把他的化纤细领带丢在了卧室门口。</p><p>Harvey没有立刻跟上去，他花了点时间选了个唱片放到音响系统里，与其说是为了营造氛围，倒不如说是为了维持自己的尊严。</p><p>当他最终走进卧室后，发现卧室地板上扔着一件皱成一团的劣质白衬衫，他停在门口，看着Mike被窗外的景色吸引。Mike光着上身站在窗前，完全忘记了应该表现出淡然，呆呆地——没有别的词可以形容——盯着窗外。</p><p>他感到自己的嘴角悄悄地翘起，对这个漂亮又不好惹的孩子的反应感到十分满意。</p><p> “很不错吧？”</p><p>Mike迅速变回了扑克脸。他转身背向窗户，用目光扫视Harvey的西装，“不好说，你裤子脱了我再告诉你。”</p><p>Harvey没有笑出来，而是迅速地微笑了一下代替，因为自己想不出迅速的反驳感到有点恼火，于是只好说：“你这么厉害，你先脱。”</p><p>Mike眼睛一直盯着Harvey的眼睛，同时解开皮带、拉开拉链、用脚踢掉鞋子。他那极其劣质的制服裤子落地后，Harvey抬起了一边的眉毛：Mike没有穿内裤。</p><p>“今天是洗衣日，”Mike毫不羞愧地说，“我们这些人的衣服不会自己清理自己，于是这种事就不可避免。”</p><p>Harvey将手插在裤兜里，缓慢地走向Mike，“你对我的生活方式有先入为主的假设。”</p><p>Mike嘲笑道，“不如说是基于知识进行的推测。”</p><p>“噢，你这小屁孩儿还有知识哪。”Harvey算计好了说这话风险不高，因为他已经近到可以一把抓住Mike。在Mike有机会躲开之前，他顺势将Mike顶在他6000刀的西装和窗户之间。</p><p>他轻轻歪过Mike的头，用吻堵住了他的反驳，吻到Mike因为生气而绷紧的身体彻底松懈下来。</p><p>Harvey松开他的唇时这孩子有点喘不过气来，他双眼紧闭，脸颊绯红，手在抚摸Harvey的马甲。</p><p>Mike舔了舔嘴唇，深吸了一口气，“你想这样干我简直是太不出所料了，我都痛心了。”</p><p>Harvey难以自控地大笑了起来。Mike眼睛睁开，与之前的态度截然不同，也轻松地对他笑了一下。“你说说，我全裸，你穿着你那代表权力的西装，标志着你对金钱的至尊支配的夜景在我身后展开。这是不是有点过了？”</p><p>“我也确实讨厌老套。”</p><p>Mike推着他向后，一边翻白眼，看起来格外年轻，“你就是<b>老套</b>。”</p><p>Harvey随着Mike向后，朝着床过去。他也没有纠正Mike，因为在很多方面他就是很老套，而且是故意的。但很少有人会这样说他。</p><p>Mike把Harvey的西装外套从他肩上退下来，又迅速去脱他的马甲，嘴里念叨着怎么这多层。当Harvey的正装衬衫被脱下来还被踢了一脚后，他终于忍不住了，张口反驳Mike对他东西的虐待。</p><p>“我知道你的制服是你20块在沃尔玛买的，但你刚刚踩了的那件衬衫比你一个月的工资都贵。”</p><p>Mike在解Harvey皮带的同时抬眼瞟了他一下，“你如果想找个人满足你对衣服的奇怪迷恋，那你找错人了。你是想要干我，还是想让我帮你叠衣服？”</p><p>他觉得Mike并没有想让他回答，因为Mike已经迅速一把脱掉了他的裤子和内裤，把他推到了床上。Mike跟着爬到Harvey身上，像只猫一样用全身去蹭Harvey的身体。他试图拉低Mike的身体接吻，然而Mike咬了他的脖子。</p><p>Harvey丧失了耐心，抱着Mike翻了个身，然而Mike抱着他接着翻了一下，又让自己在上面了。“不行哦，你已经同意我的计划了，不许反悔。”他坐直身体，骑在Harvey身上，没经过Harvey的同意就伸手打开了最近的床头柜抽屉。他在里面摸索了一会儿，气鼓鼓地说，“哪儿有——”</p><p>“另一边。”Harvey回答道，十分享受地看着这孩子爬过整张两米的大床。今天晚上，他居然要干一个会说“不行哦”和“不许反悔”这种话的人。人为了一个美好的屁股真是什么都可以原谅啊。他看到Mike带着不爽的表情爬回来后，把双手叠在脑后嘲笑他，“嘿，这是你的秀，显然我只是个屌。”</p><p>“各种意义上都是。”这孩子念叨到，Harvey的微笑更深了。</p><p>Harvey的手指贴着自己的头皮舒展，Mike爬回来骑在他的腰上，手伸向后面扩张自己。Harvey看不到他是怎么操作的，只能看清Mike的脸：Mike眼睛半闭着，嘴唇微张，盯着Harvey的身体看。</p><p>Mike手腕不断转动，呼吸有些不稳，“真是感谢上帝有你们这些自恋狂，你为了这么好的腹肌要付出多大的代价？”</p><p>天啊，这个孩子，按理说这种瞎扯不应该能激发他的性欲的。“我放弃灵魂时免费送我的。”</p><p>Mike露出了真心的微笑，几乎快要变成大笑了。他把手指从自己身体里抽了出来，“等你死了下地狱之后，你就要给撒旦一个交代了！”</p><p>Harvey盯着他，被他突然变化的态度打蒙了，有点担心莫非Mike是信基督教的传教士。突然，Mike语调的节奏让他恍然大悟，“……南方公园吗？你认真的？”</p><p>“这剧和我们一代人都有共鸣。”</p><p>Mike一边说一边帮他戴上安全套，这个场景的荒唐感让他简直怀疑自己或者Mike是不是神经不正常。“哦天啊，我要上一个小孩了。”</p><p>Mike的眉毛都快飞到发际线里了，他从Harvey身上翻下来。Harvey一只手飞得伸出来想要阻止他离开，“喔，你要去——”</p><p>这个行为强烈地表现出他受这个孩子的影响有多大，他突然特别担心他不小心冒犯到了Mike。这孩子脸上露出了坏笑，说明他也看出来了。他把Harvey的手甩开，转了个身又骑到Harvey身上。</p><p>“我觉得这样我们就都能享受眼前的景色了。”他一边将Harvey的阴茎头插入他的穴口并逐渐向后降低身体，一边回头从自己的肩膀上说道。</p><p>Harvey空闲的手握住了Mike的胯骨，他得努力松开自己的咬肌才说得出话，“笑点在于你说我丑呗。”</p><p>之后他就<b>彻底</b>再也说不出话了，因为Mike动起来了。他动的方式简直让Harvey合理怀疑他另外有一份工作是在钢管上。不过如果是的话，那他相对他的职业来说可是格外洁身自好了，因为他的内部真是太紧致了。</p><p>“操。”他低喘着，两只手的指甲分别深深地掐入自己的头皮和Mike的跨上。他几乎被自己的阴茎不断在Mike紧致的穴口插入和抽出的景象所迷住，Mike不断向下压，使他的身体由于向下弯而有点酸痛，但这点酸痛让一切变得更美好了。他希望把两人姿势翻过来狠狠地撞击Mike的屁股。但是他控制住了自己，只让自己随着Mike的动作小幅度地向上顶弄。</p><p>这孩子要求掌控。而且，上帝啊，他实在是太懂如何掌控了。</p><p>过了很久，久到Harvey不愿意承认，他才终于能够将视线从他俩连接的部位移开。当他成功移开后……天哪。</p><p>这孩子的脊柱像水波一样流动，他胯部晃动，头部向后仰，脖子上都泛起了潮红。他看起来是那种无法模仿的放荡迷乱，表情和声音却又无比自然。就仿佛愉悦到巅峰以致于疼痛，仿佛Harvey的阴茎直接关闭了他的大脑。</p><p>Mike突出的胯骨戳刺着Harvey紧握着他的手。这孩子太瘦了，尾骨的形状清晰可见，隐约可以看到一节节的脊椎顶着皮肤。通常清晰的骨骼是不好看的，但Mike的光滑的皮肤泛着汗津津的亮光，背部的每一块肌肉的运动都完全的展示了出来，Harvey不知不觉就将另一只手也伸出去触碰Mike。他用他的手贴着Mike身侧的汗液滑动，之后手指紧紧掐住Mike腹部两侧，开始加速向上顶动。</p><p>Mike大声地呻吟，双手向后撑在Harvey的腹肌上（就是他那用灵魂换来的腹肌，Mike感到一瞬间与现在的场景不相符的混合着好笑、喜爱和恼怒的心情）。他们的节奏和速度变化了，Mike自然的晃动被Harvey猛烈的穿刺所替代。Mike的呻吟声越来越高，Harvey发自内心地感谢上帝自己的房间是隔音的。</p><p>Mike的精力真的很充沛，他维持了骑乘的状态很久，久到Harvey眼前都冒了金星，久到他觉得撑不住了，但他的大脑已经完全不能工作，他完全想不清“撑不住”到底是撑什么。他没有经过意识控制就伸手攥住了Mike乱糟糟的短发，将他细长的脖子拉得向后弯，Mike发出了一种猎物被捉住的声音，这声音让Harvey的睾丸都收紧了。</p><p>他继续向后拉，直到Mike向后倒在Harvey的胸口，为了维持平衡将脚撑在床上。Mike的手伸到Harvey的头发中，身体绝望地弓起和蠕动。</p><p>“天啊。”Harvey低声说，这场景打开了他“发情的动物”的开关，在这之前他都不知道自己还有这么个开关。经过刚才的一切，这孩子现在亮出腹部无助的躺在他身上显然把他推向了极端。</p><p>Harvey将Mike紧紧地压在自己身上，用一只手握住Mike的阴茎，在这种没办法用力的体位下尽可能保持节奏。</p><p>“噢，操。”是Mike骑上Harvey的阴茎之后说出的第一句话，Harvey差点也跟着说。Harvey的抚摸让Mike体内收紧，这一紧几乎让Harvey立刻射了出来。Harvey咬紧牙关，更快速地撸动Mike，同时浅浅地向上顶动。Mike发出的声音说明尽管这个姿势用不上劲儿，但角度特别合适。</p><p>Mike像再也受不了一样拱起身子定住了。“噢，操。噢，天哪。”</p><p>他终于射出来，狠狠地揪住了Harvey的头发。Harvey咬住了他的肩膀，集中注意力在自己身上。他保持这笨拙的角度狠狠地抽动了几次，惹得Mike叫出声来，之后自己整个人也塌在了床上。</p><p>Harvey应该给他的健身教练涨工资了。显然反向卷腹在实际中还真用的到。</p><p>Mike比他看起来要更沉。Harvey翻身将这孩子放在床上，有一瞬间想就这样翻身睡去。</p><p>但是用过的安全套裹在高级床单中找不到对Harvey来说实在无法接受。</p><p>他叹了口气，感觉自己仿佛变老了，强撑着从床上爬起来，去浴室清理。</p><p>显然Mike没有这个心理负担。Harvey回来的时候，Mike已经趴着睡死过去，口水都流到了他的埃及棉枕套上，他看起来一点都不像勾人魂魄的性爱魔鬼，倒更像大学兄弟会的成员。</p><p>所以外表真是太他妈能骗人了。</p><p>*</p><p>Harvey被有人念叨领带给吵醒了。</p><p>开始他以为他在做梦，梦到Rene彻底发疯，因为Harvey把西服领口弄脏而拿着斧子追杀他。但他隐约感觉，即使Rene完全狂暴化，他也不会说这么大量且多姿多彩的脏话。</p><p>他强行让自己清醒过来，终于搞清楚这些粗口是哪里来的。Mike在四处跑动翻找，眼睛瞪得大大的，皱皱巴巴的衣服已经全部穿好，脖子上还有青紫色的吻痕。</p><p>Harvey通常都不喜欢第二天早上再来一发。他不愿意错过早上健身，而且多次性爱分散在不止一天，他担心会让“一夜情”的对象多想。但这次，他觉得他愿意再来一发。</p><p>“你这是想去哪儿？”Mike连看都没看他一眼，他终于找到了他那条俗气的领带，发出了一声“啊哈！”。</p><p>“上班。”他把领带随手塞进包里，终于回答了Harvey。Harvey畏缩了一下，即使是这么差劲的领带被这样对待他也受不了。</p><p>他眯眼看了看表，5：58。“我以为一般人不会这么早就去酒吧喝酒。”</p><p>Mike终于转过来看着他，“另外一份工作，我们平头百姓通常需要不止一份工作。”</p><p>Harvey朝他眨眨眼，清晨他的脑细胞还没活过来，他想不出说什么话能让他们再来一发。</p><p>“听着，无意冒犯，”Mike最后说，“我的意思是，说实话，对于喜欢阳具的人来说，你简直就是上天赐予的礼物，所以你放松，在这一点上绝不是你自我感觉良好。但我觉得我们还是不合适，所以——”Mike盯着他看了一会儿，“拜拜。”</p><p>Harvey无语地听着Mike打开房门离开。然后他允许自己笑了一会儿，反正周围也没人听得见。</p><p>亲爱的，你可真会说话。</p><p>Harvey非常享受他升职后赢得的尊重，哪怕这尊重有些是真心的，有些是装出来的。但尽管不合常理，他同时又很享受Mike对他特有的这种不尊重。可能是因为他知道背后的原因，那是一种复杂的混合情感，一方面是反复啮咬的嫉妒心，渴望自己也能得到这些东西； 另一方面是强烈的愤恨，认为这些拥有一切的人却并不珍惜；之外还有冷酷的自我安慰，觉得虽然我是个穷人，但至少我不是个傻逼。</p><p>Harvey十分确定，当年那个漂亮的年轻律师发现她收发室的男孩格外聪明时，他也是用同样的方式嘲笑她的。这个自以为是的小傻子简直和自己当年一模一样。</p><p>但当时他只有十九岁，而且遇到第一个机会就立刻抓住了并向上奋斗。而Mike到了现在这个年纪还没有爬上来，那就不单因为社会的漠视，而更可能是他自己的性格有缺陷了。</p><p>所以这孩子赢了这局他一点也没觉得受影响。仔细想想，可能还是有点，毕竟输掉永远都不会让人感觉好。</p><p>不管怎么说，昨晚确实是有趣的一晚。而且他现在起床的话，还真能准时去上班。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>准确地说Harvey并没有忘记Mike，毕竟他又不是老糊涂。但是当Mike从他家门冲去后，他就被归类在了合适的地方，具体说就是当Harvey太忙没工夫和人上床时可以用于激发自己的美好回忆。</p><p>而Harvey确实很快就变得特别忙。他可没有时间走神想Mike，虽然他床上功夫真的不错。所以两周后某天的凌晨一点，当他的门禁对讲响起的时候，他完全没想到可能是Mike。前台告诉他有个年轻人在等着，非常坚定并且拒绝离开。</p><p>Harvey抹了把脸，脑子一片空白。他唯一能想到的就是他的初级律师（associate），是叫什么名字来着。他可从来没请那人来过自己家，不过有可能是有人死了，或者有人破产了（说不定后者更糟糕）。</p><p>他让前台放那孩子进来，自己穿了条裤子。如果来人觉得只穿条裤子待客不合适的话，那他就不应该在他睡觉的时候来。</p><p>来到他门口的“年轻人”不是他那个哈佛傻瓜律师 。“Mike，我没想到你会来。”我想着你应该再也不来了，尤其还是喝醉了的情况下。而且看他靠着门框晃的样子，他应该醉得非常厉害。“Harvey，我想要你的屌。”</p><p>他说话声音之大让Harvey的眼角抽搐。感谢上帝他的邻居们家也和他家一样隔音。要是Mike以为这句迷人的开场白能让他意乱神迷，那他可大错特错了。</p><p>“而我想好好睡一觉，所以你还是——”</p><p>Mike的膝盖狠狠地跪在了地上，Harvey畏缩了一下，如果是他自己的话他的膝盖就得换了。接着Mike的嘴就开始舔湿他阴茎前面的布料，Harvey无语地向下看着他。</p><p>但他还是把门关上了。他可不想给别人看。</p><p>他纠结了一秒钟是不是应该把Mike从地上拉起来。算了去他的，不管他喝没喝醉，这孩子已经是成年人了。而且他显然是自愿的，口水都流了Harvey一裤子了。反正被人吹完箫还能睡得更快。所以Mike还要欠他个人情。</p><p>Harvey把裤子解开后就开始享受，这孩子给人口交和跟人上床一样充满了淫荡的激情。他技巧还有待提高，不过可能和喝太多酒有关。</p><p>Mike对于把嘴巴塞满这件事实在是太认真了。如果他最后吐在Harvey的地板上，Harvey一定要找他算账。</p><p>结束后，当Harvey把Mike不省人事的死沉身体拖到沙发上时，他很认真地回想自己当初到底看上他什么了。</p><p>Harvey比较确定如果Mike想偷值钱的东西的话，一定会闹出很大动静，所以他很放心地去睡觉了。等他醒来时，沙发已经空了。他收拾沙发上的枕头和毯子的时候，发现坐垫中夹着一个鼓鼓囊的信封，太厚了没法折起来。</p><p>当他看清里面是什么时，他的眉毛飞了起来。</p><p>* </p><p>Harvey完全不知道Mike的电话号码、地址，甚至连他姓什么都不知道，不过他确实知道这孩子周五晚上在哪里工作，前提是他们碰到的那晚是Mike的正常班。所以他下班后顺道去了那家酒吧，Mike看到他后瞬间变得刷白的脸就值得他专程来这一次了。</p><p>“天哪，听着，我知道那——我当时已经烂醉了。我不是——我不应该就那样出现的，但这是我<b>上班</b>的地方，所以——”</p><p>“我不是来跟你找麻烦的。”他打断了Mike，因为尽管Mike声音不大，但声音中已经透出恐慌了。而这本身就很有意思，他到底以为Harvey是打算来干嘛的？</p><p>“好吧……”Mike看起来有点迷茫，“那……如果你是来要个道歉的，我真的非常——”</p><p>“错。”Harvey把声音降得更低，保证其他桌的人听不到他说话，“不过下次你脸朝前摔在我的阴茎上时，我希望你是清醒的。”</p><p>Mike脸颊上突然泛起的红晕和他羞恼的表情混合在了一起，“我没有——”</p><p>Harvey摆了摆手，“这真不是我来的原因。我想你可能想拿回这个。”Harvey拿出信封的一瞬间，Mike的脸变得苍白而松弛，这说明他完全不知道自己已经把信封丢了。他握着桌沿的手指不自觉地抽动。“我都不知道我该不该问你从哪弄来的一万块现金？或者你为啥需要一万块现金？”</p><p>“哦天啊，上帝啊。谢谢你能——谢谢。”Mike看起来又震撼又放松，好像他从一件特别特别坏的事情中死里逃生了。他把信封装进了侍者围裙的口袋里，深吸了一口气让自己平静下来。Harvey看着他通过转移话题来避免回答前面的问题，“所以……你想让我清醒的时候过来？”</p><p>这个场景太像用钱换性爱了，让Harvey有点迟疑。“前提是你自己想来的话。”“老兄，我跟上帝发誓，我可不会把我的生活和青少年教育节目搞混。”</p><p>Harvey倒觉得真有这个可能，但Mike又不是他的客户，而且在看到Mike翻白眼后他的担忧就彻底消失了。“别叫我‘老兄’。”</p><p>Mike笑了，“好的，<b>老兄</b>。你要点什么东西吗？要不就给真正给小费的顾客腾地方？”

“什么？一万块的小费还不够？”

Mike的手反射性的伸到他的口袋里。“认真地说，谢谢你。不是每个人都会这么做的。”

Harvey从卡座里滑出来，“不是每个人都会喝醉了之后带着这么多现金半夜在纽约街上闲逛的。以后能不能不要做这么<b>纯种的</b>白痴？”

“知道啦，老爸。嘿，你明天做什么？”

Harvey抬起一条眉毛，“认真的？你叫了我‘老爸’，然后跟我约时间上床？”

“有些人就喜欢这个调调。”

尽管他们的说话声音已经很小了，Harvey还是靠的更近，“你是‘有些人’的一员吗，Mike？”

他看着Mike的表情变得一片空白。

“什么？我是开玩笑的。”但他的瞳孔放大了，Harvey坏笑了一下。</p><p>“9点前到不了就别来了。”他正要离开前，又想到一件事，“还有Mike，我不需要知道你那钱是哪来的，但如果它不是百分之百合法的话，就不能出现在我家附近。”</p><p>他看到Mike点了头，离开了酒吧。</p><p>*</p><p>Harvey有点想让Vanessa查一查Mike，但又觉得这有点超出小心的范畴，倒像变态了 。而且说实话，他感觉这孩子与其说是危险，到不说是自我毁灭倾向更重。所以不管他在做什么，总之一定很蠢，但也和Harvey无关。</p><p>这次前台知道Mike要来，所以Mike敲门的时候Harvey已经提前知道了。</p><p>8：53。还是挺掐点儿的，但也没有太极限。“你的前台可能觉得我是你招的妓。”Harvey一打开门Mike就说道。</p><p>“你打招呼的方式真是别致。”显然他得教教这孩子有些话不能在楼道里说。不过作为当下的权宜之计，他把他整个人拉进屋，关上了门。“不太可能，这个收入级别的人招的妓都知道不能带着一身劣质的酒臭味上门。”</p><p>“噢天哪，这个梗过不去了是吧？”</p><p>“确实是印象深刻。”Harvey皱了皱眉，“你现在又给我新的印象了。为什么你闻起来像刚跑完铁人三项一样？”</p><p>“你说9点的，我刚下班。”</p><p>这孩子有多少份该死的工作？Harvey刚要开口问，又决定还是不关心了。“好吧，你浑身这味儿我可不上你。”</p><p>Mike坏笑，“谁叫你下个命令就走了。我本来可以告诉你我需要更多时间的。我先洗个澡。”他一边走开，一边已经开始脱衣服。</p><p>“别客气，就拿这儿当自己家。”Harvey干巴巴地说。</p><p>“你真是个好客的主人。”Mike消失在了浴室里，但仍然继续大声说着话。这孩子的礼貌可真不怎么样。“等下你就要邀请我下象棋，而不是上床了。”</p><p>淋浴打开了，淹没了Harvey可能的回答。</p><p>至少恶搞《灼热的马鞍》（1）相对于卡特曼（2）还是个提升。</p><p>（译注：1. Blazing Saddles，1974年的美国西部喜剧电影；2. Cartman，南方公园动画片的主角之一，对应第二章中Mike引用的南方公园）</p><p>* </p><p>之后Mike就变成了Harvey多彩的性生活中一个固定的小混蛋。一个月之后，他证明了自己不仅仅是侍者·自行车送信员·可能的少年犯。</p><p>那天晚上Harvey没邀请他，他也没提前打招呼就直接来了，这也解释了为什么他能来。因为如果他提前问了，Harvey是不会让他来的。Harvey在赶着截止时间工作，而且他还很没头绪。</p><p>不过他也没反对迅速来一发转移注意力。等Mike在他床上睡死过去后，Harvey回到了客厅沙发，徒劳地继续研究。</p><p>Mike跌跌撞撞的回到客厅时，太阳刚刚在城市上空升起。他起这么早挺正常的，不过Harvey不经常能见到。</p><p>“你一整夜都没睡吗？”</p><p>“我们有些人的工作不是一脱掉化纤制服就结束了。”</p><p>“你言语的利剑刺伤我了。”Mike说道，丝毫不在意，“我能怎么帮你吗？”</p><p>Harvey缺乏睡眠，又在生自己的气，瞪了Mike一眼，“我要想喝鸡尾酒的话，我会告诉你的。”</p><p>“笑点在于我是个白痴。不过认真的，我知道你很爱听你自己说话。也许你跟我详细说说，就能想到新的东西。”</p><p>这可能是完全的浪费时间，但死马当活马医吧。而且面前有观众时确实是他思维最敏捷的时候。</p><p>“我发誓我就坐在这儿乖乖的。”Mike看他没有说话于是继续说道。他去沙发上坐下，用非常夸张的动作示意把自己的嘴巴用拉链封上。</p><p>“这个动作的成熟程度真能激发人的信心啊。”Harvey说道，但还是开始介绍案子的重点细节，把所有可以识别身份的信息略去。他的一个公司客户有个高管坚持拒绝退休。他能力不怎么样，公司已经物色好了更佳的人选，实在是不能继续等他主动退休了。</p><p>他们已经尽最高限给他赔偿，现在需要Harvey提供一个强迫他退出的方案。这倒不是传统意义上的紧急问题，但Harvey今天早上和他们约了一起吃早饭，他希望到时能给个答案。</p><p>遗憾的是，Harvey没有答案。公司章程里没有能用的东西，而且尽管这人是个白痴，但他却非常干净。Harvey本以为他找到了一个可以利用的把柄，但详细研究后发现行不通。于是他重新仔细检查了每个角度，想找点新的东西，最后觉得只能找个借口推迟这次约会了。</p><p>“等等，”Mike打断了他的思路，“你忘记了Sarbanes对Oxley案了。”</p><p>Harvey一片空白地看着这孩子，他几乎都忘记Mike还在这儿了。他的节奏完全被打乱，以至于他过了一会儿才反应过来他说的话是什么意思，“我没忘，2007年之后这个案例就不能参考了，有诉讼时效的问题。”</p><p>“如果你能找到他有隐瞒侵害的行为，诉讼时效就不适用了。这是2008年五月的第六巡回法庭裁定的。”</p><p>“我知道这个。”Harvey反射性地说道。这下一切就连起来了。效力比较弱，但仍然可以用。他无视了Mike的鬼脸，也无视了自己没能想到这个的事实。然后他才终于想到了问题所在，“等等，<b>你</b>是怎么知道的？”</p><p>“我喜欢读书。”Mike的表情冷淡了下来，变得和他们刚认识那晚一样严肃戒备。</p><p>这对当前的对话没有帮助，但Harvey懒得掩盖他的难以置信。“你喜欢读你成年前通过的金融改革法案和俄亥俄州河谷的法庭裁定？”</p><p>“严格来说，俄亥俄州的河谷其实包括了部分的印第安纳州、部分的宾夕法尼亚州和大部分的西弗吉尼亚州，这些分别是第七、第三和第四巡回法庭。而且你还忘了明尼苏达州和田纳西州，他们都有分别的流域。所以这些裁定都在联邦级别有影响，没你说的那么不为人知。”</p><p>如果他的目的就是把Harvey的注意力从他的问题上转移开的话，那他成功了。</p><p>Mike站起来伸了个懒腰，Harvey还在计算他据此搞出一个真正的答案需要多少时间。“天啊，我都不知道哪件事让我更痛苦：是我在早饭前帮你炒了一个人的鱿鱼，还是他被炒能拿到的钱比我一辈子能挣的都要多。不管是哪个，我都觉得自己变肮脏了……所以我要先洗澡。”</p><p>Harvey的约会还有三个小时。他的成功部分就来源于他能为了工作把其他不重要的事推后。所以当Mike离开时，他几乎都没注意到。</p><p>不过只是几乎。他还是打开手机选择了预存号码7，“Vanessa？我需要你帮个忙。”</p><p>他给了Mike机会主动坦白，但既然Mike选择了放弃这个机会，那他就通过别的方式搞清楚。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanessa找来的东西没什么惊人的发现。</p><p>这可能是因为他让她只查公开资料就好。因为他还是觉得调查床伴有点变态，如果表面上看起来没有明显的大问题的话，那他至少还能帮Mike保留一些隐私。</p><p>公开资料最多只是确定了Harvey一开始的印象。一眼瞟过去，Mike的纸面资料还是挺无聊的。他确实有自己的故事——每个人都有——但要说整体格局的话，他挺普通的。非正常的家庭情况（很伤感，但也不是从没听说过），有点小打小闹的违法，大学辍学后一系列与之匹配的毫无价值的工作。</p><p>如果他从没见过Mike的话，基于这些资料他会觉得这就是普通的烂泥扶不上墙。不过话说回来，大多数人都是这样。但当他看第二遍时候，他发现了有趣的东西。其实也没那么有趣，而且更多是因为Harvey有机会观察他本人才会觉得有趣。</p><p>Vanessa并没有找来成绩单，但她发现了Mike高中毕业时是进行致辞的最优秀毕业生。他彻底辍学前在哥伦比亚大学上了三学期。Harvey很不理解他为什么会辍学，他知道不是钱的问题，因为Vanessa找到了一份奖学金获得者公告，Mike获得了全额奖学金。</p><p>所以这孩子很聪明。但这一点Harvey已经知道了。他学习非常好，说明他至少有一定的积极性。</p><p>不过如果Mike像Harvey认为的那么聪明的话，他只用一半脑细胞就能获得所有这些成就。</p><p>所以他可能确实没下功夫学习。他有一次被逮捕的记录，因为微量持有毒品。还有一条已经封存的少年犯记录，说明他更早就开始嗑药了。</p><p>还有一件值得注意的事儿发生在他的十岁生日那天。他的父母因为车祸身亡，而他当时也在车里。</p><p>对于Harvey来说，所有这些加起来组成了一个令人失望（但是不出意料）的故事。Mike在还是孩子的时候遇到了非常糟糕的事，之后他明明早该长大成人，但他却以此为借口放弃成长。他背叛了自己潜力，转头去吸大麻、做服务生为白痴们服务。</p><p>基于目前看到的东西，他没道理继续挖掘下去了。于是他让Vanessa停下了。</p><p>***</p><p>不过Mike老套的生活故事并没有浇灭Harvey对他大脑的兴趣。现在他知道了Mike不仅仅是一张漂亮脸蛋儿（当然还有牙尖嘴利），他就总是想测试Mike。令人伤心的是，他从和Mike的辩论中得到的有用的法律建议和刺激比和他的任何一个同事都多——可能除了Jessica。</p><p>而Mike对于他突然增加的交流兴趣也毫不怀疑。他看起来极其渴望这样的智力刺激，为此都变得迫切且诚实了，这对比他在床上的样子简直令人不安。</p><p>看懂这样的Mike也并不需要额外的情报。Harvey对于Mike百科全书般的记忆力有一个推论，而这个推论也很容易证实。Mike在讲东西时的节奏让Harvey觉得他是在背诵，于是Harvey用几个常用的搜索词组Google了一下后就证实了他的猜测。</p><p>这孩子有过目不忘的记忆力，这能力一定感觉特别棒。怪不得他高中表现突出，因为高中时只要死记硬背就能成功。</p><p>但是Harvey也不觉得Mike在哥伦比亚大学的失败是因为他只会这一招。确实，很多高中的全优生到大学就不能继续保持好成绩了，但Mike批判性思考的能力很强。他们日常的讨论中Mike完全能跟上甚至超过他，所以他显然有能力做好。</p><p>但他就是没做好……不知道是因为什么原因。</p><p>他显然也没有丧失学习的兴趣。Mike引用的东西很多都是最近才发表的，他经常随意的背出一些知识，开头都是“我那天刚看了这个”、“最近有这么个研究”。所以从一切表象来看，Mike在饥渴地学习他所有能接触到的知识。</p><p>于是这下Harvey只剩下一个结论：Mike害怕成功（或失败），害怕爬得越高，摔得越惨。而Harvey非常不喜欢这个结论。Mike胆子那么大，却在这件事上胆小了？别的一切都敢做却在自己的人生上认怂了？</p><p>Harvey觉得天生的才能不值得尊重，遗传基因中彩票没什么值得夸赞的。Harvey尊重的是努力、机敏和坚持。</p><p>但每次Mike帮Harvey找到案子的关键时（这些案子都是匿名处理、假想情况，或者是记忆中的古早案子），他又忍不住佩服Mike，他自然而然地尊重Mike大脑的工作方式。</p><p>不过这种尊重又和恼火混合在一起。因为他忍不住想如果他雇佣了Mike的话，他们将无所不能，简直可以成为天选之力。</p><p>* </p><p>周六早上，Mike突然从床上弹起，连爆粗口后慌乱地下床，把Harvey吵醒了。Harvey瞟了一眼表，结合Mike疯了般地穿衣服，特出了结论，“上班又要迟到了？”</p><p>“不是，是医学院入学考试，8点开始。”</p><p>Harvey皱起了眉头。Mike并没有在上大学，不过也确实有可能他漏掉了一些东西。“你要申请医学院吗？”（3）</p><p>（译注3：美国本科是没有医学专业的，所有学医的人都要拿到其他专业的学士学位，之后考医学院，因此通常只有上完大学才会考医学院入学考试。）</p><p>这孩子静止了一瞬间，仿佛穿鞋的时候卡了壳。“我马上赶不及了，得走了。拜拜。”</p><p>Harvey听着大门关上，思考了一下，然后伸手捞过来自己的手机。“喂？Vanessa，我还需要你继续查查那个孩子，Mike Ross。你能查到什么都给我。”电话那边过了好久才回复，久到他以为断线了。“喔噢， Harvey Specter，终于被人勾住了。”“……啥？”</p><p>“因为……我知道他肯定不是案子。要是为了案子的话你一开始就会让我查得更细。我必须得说，你不自己去了解他而让私家侦探去调查，这方式实在是太Harvey了，太像跟踪狂了。不过我比较宽宏大量，我就理解为是因为你心智不成熟吧。</p><p>“这不是——”</p><p>“所以你敢说你没和他睡过？”</p><p>Harvey没说话，Vanessa笑了。</p><p>“我就只是好奇，仅此而已。”他告诉她。但这话他自己听都不信。</p><p>“你爱怎么说就怎么说吧。”</p><p>他努力压抑自己的恼怒，“先查考试成绩，入学考试的。先把这些给我，然后继续深挖。”</p><p>“给我几天时间，应该不会很久。”</p><p>* </p><p>结果Mike躲了他一个礼拜，所以Harvey再次见到Mike时，他已经把谜题解开了。Mike终于再次出现时，只简单地说“简直忙疯了”，而Harvey很轻松地将这句话翻译成“我想给你点时间让你忘了医学院这回事，因为我其实是收钱去替考的”。</p><p>不管怎么说，这是Harvey推断出的最可能的答案。</p><p>在Vanessa给他的文件夹里，他困惑地发现了大量的标准考试。从Mike高中时到现在，他的名字出现在了所有的考试中……但成绩都奇差无比。大学入学预考、两种不同的大学入学考试、研究生入学考试、法学院入学考试、医学院入学考试等等，所有带字母缩写（4）的考试他全考过，但每一次都挂掉。而且每个考试他都考了不只一次。等他快看完的时候真的变得很迷茫。难道Mike有考试焦虑症吗？焦虑症严重到以他的能力仍然怎么考都考不过？</p><p>（译注4：美国重要的入学考试都有常用缩写，文中提到的考试分别是PSAT, SAT, ACT, GRE, LSAT, MCAT）</p><p> </p><p>然而，这堆成绩里有一个满分的大学入学考试，1600分。这也是他第一次参加的标准考试，显然就是这个成绩让他拿到了全额奖学金进入大学。</p><p>当他翻到文件的最后一张时，上面贴了一张便利贴，写着“你一定喜欢这个。”他没明白这是在说什么，直接撕掉了便利贴，然后瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>大学没毕业的Mike通过了纽约州律师资格考试，而且是高空飞过。不不不，都不只是高空飞过，而是高空踩着筋斗云飞过。</p><p>Harvey尝试了七八种解释，但最后都抛弃了。怎么都解释不通。最普通的解释是Mike的好成绩都是作弊得来的。如果他提前拿到了答案的话，得到好成绩并不难，毕竟他的记忆力那么好。他可以毫不费力地背下来那次考试的全部答案。</p><p>但Harvey不喜欢这个解释。就算他大学入学考试作弊了，还是无法解释为什么第一次分数最高。而且更无法解释律师资格考试。Mike连学士学位都没拿到，更别说法学博士了，这样考了律师资格也没有任何意义。（5）</p><p>（译注5：看剧的大家应该都懂，但还是标注一下。与前文提到的医学院同理，美国本科是没有法律专业的，所有学法律的人都要拿到其他专业的学士学位，之后考法学院，法学院毕业后拿到法学博士学位。之后再考律师资格证才能真正成为律师。）</p><p> </p><p>之后Harvey在工作中遇到了一个干扰证人的案子，这个案子终于帮Harvey搞清了头绪。案子中他被一个上钩后掉包的手法下套了，但他发现这一点后终于理顺了一切：不光是案子本身，同时也明白了Mike的情况。</p><p>他没有作弊<b>提高</b>自己的分数，他在作弊<b>降低</b>自己的分数来赚钱。那些糟糕的考试成绩显然来自于他的客户，他们只要掐好时间替换答题卡即可。</p><p>“你今天好安静啊……你想让我离开吗？”</p><p>Harvey眨了眨眼，回到现实，看了看Mike的脸。Mike看起来以为他生气了。事实上他也确实在生气，但他还没想好要怎么办。</p><p>“不用，对不起，就是在想工作，走神了。”Mike立刻活跃了起来，“那你跟我讲讲呗？”</p><p>Harvey盯着他看了一会儿。这孩子，因为一些异想天开的原因，在律师资格考试上几乎满分。整个作弊的套路让Harvey很生气，但这个成绩给他更大的冲击。他一方面想拍拍Mike的背鼓励他，另一方面又想掐死他。</p><p>过去的几个月中，这种冲动越来越强烈。</p><p>天啊，难道Vanessa说对了？或者至少说对了一点？当然没到爱这个程度，但他确实对这个孩子过于投入了。Mike确实有点迷人，但也在慢慢地搞砸自己的人生。</p><p>“算了，没什么，晚点儿跟你说。”</p><p>“好吧，那你想转移注意力吗？”Mike的眉毛都要像尾巴一样摇起来了，他最近变得像小狗一样，一点都不令人吃惊。</p><p>最近他变得越来越傻。这孩子的戒备心已经比他们第一次上床时低太多了。</p><p>Harvey在想，也许Mike也挺投入的。</p><p>Mike关掉电视，爬到Harvey的腿上，但Harvey的脑内仍然停不下来，他现在开始想“我上次和别人上床时什么时候的事？”“我们怎么就开始一起看电视了？”以及“怎么我都没注意到这一切就发生了？”等一系列让人担忧的问题。</p><p>“我想骑你的屌。”Mike喘息着说，在他的大腿上扭动，“这样肯定能帮你转移注意力。”</p><p>“不行。”</p><p>Harvey的语气强烈到把他俩都吓了一跳。他通常都很支持Mike的喜好，但今天他胸口烧着生气的火苗，因此想要点不一样的。</p><p>“啊，”Mike坏笑着说，好像他已经把Harvey看透了一样，“我懂了，你想再来<b>那样</b>的。”</p><p>Mike表现得很自鸣得意，仿佛这是为了Harvey，这让Harvey更恼火。大多数时候，他都让Mike按他自己喜欢的做。Mike喜欢的方式Harvey也喜欢得很。但有些时候，当这孩子惹到他的时候，他就做不到只是躺着。</p><p>有时候把Mike按住狠狠地教育他让Harvey感觉好极了，而这小崽子其实也很喜欢这样。他不愿意承认他很喜欢，但十次里面有九次，只要Harvey把他按倒，他就立刻变得很顺从松弛。</p><p>剩下的一次也不错，Mike会反抗想要获得控制权，但Harvey总是赢就对了。</p><p>然而，在Harvey主动之前，Mike都会表现的仿佛他完全是为了Harvey才合作，而自己一点也不喜欢。</p><p>这让Harvey想要弄伤他。而今天Harvey发现他这个欲望有点过于强烈。他深吸了一口气，把Mike从腿上推下来。“我需要你离开。”Mike的脸垮了下来，“什么？”“我今晚想自己待着。”Mike摇了摇头，“胡说，你刚刚还——”“如果你留下来，我会打你的屁股直到你求我停下来——”Mike瞪大眼睛呆住了。</p><p>目前在床上Harvey还没做过什么超出普通范围的行为。有时候前戏有点肢体搏斗，他会用自己的手束缚Mike。根据Mike的反应他觉得Mike应该会喜欢更多，因为他有时候甚至专门招惹Harvey来推动情况向这个方向发展。</p><p>但如果Mike不主动提出，或者至少承认他喜欢的话，Harvey是不会向这个方向发展的。“但你不想这样。”</p><p>他等了一会儿期待Mike反驳他，但他其实知道Mike不会反驳的，哪怕Mike内心其实想这样。</p><p>“Harvey——”“今晚你还是走吧。”那之后，Harvey一个半月都没有听到Mike的消息。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>直到这孩子消失后，Harvey才意识到他在这个孩子身上花了多少时间。在他们一起上床的那段时间（从Gerald Tate想要坑他的前副总那时开始的，有……四个月了？五个月？他都没发现原来过了这么久），Mike从一夜情变成了几乎每天夜里都过来，要么住一晚，要么吃了饭就走，有时做爱，有时处理案子，有时仅仅是看星际迷航电影马拉松。</p><p>之后……彻底消失。</p><p>他发现Mike从来不接电话也不回电话，于是他也不再给Mike打电话了。这真是太傻了，幼稚透顶的行为。Harvey这真是自找的，谁叫他睡了一个心理年龄比实际年龄还小的孩子。</p><p>Harvey也并不想他。他的公寓现在安静多了，也干净多了。</p><p>Vanessa又送来一个文件夹时，Harvey也没有直接扔掉。虽然Mike不接电话的时候Harvey还继续挖掘他的生活更加不合常理，但当时Harvey比较确定这只是暂时的。所以他还是看了Mike的财产情况，也没让Vanessa停止调查。</p><p>他一直让Vanessa给他送来情报，直到Mike消失后的一个月。</p><p>他把所有的情报扔掉了。</p><p>* </p><p>两周后，一个不认识的号码打电话到他的手机上。但这个号码有点熟悉，所以他接了。是Mike。</p><p>“听着，这……我想先说我这么做真的很没品，我自己也知道，但我确实需要帮助。”Harvey转了个身离开Donna的视线，心里交织着恼怒和一种奇怪的愉悦感，“是么。”</p><p>“我知道，相信我，我真的知道。我没想打给你的，但是……我这里有点状况。”</p><p>他听起来有点奇怪。Harvey警觉地咬紧了牙齿，“什么样的状况？”</p><p>“我需要些钱，是借的。我会还你的，等过了……我保证你能拿回你的钱的。”</p><p>不管Mike在哪里，他背景都有很多噪音。这在纽约市一点也不奇怪，但那又不是普通的城市街头噪音。“我猜想这钱数肯定是你做服务员挣不够的。”</p><p>“确实……不够。”</p><p>电话中安静了。Harvey等了很久，等到他满意了为止才接着说，“所以？需要多少？”</p><p>“擦，”Mike小声说，他那边发出沙沙作响的声音，“很多。说实话这真不是个好主意。”</p><p>“Mike，你都打过来了，痛快说吧。”</p><p>“二十万。”</p><p>Harvey的眉毛飞了起来。这钱对他来说不算什么。事实上，就算这钱他拿不回来了，仍然完全不影响他的生活。但是……他现在可一点都不想大方。Mike消失了六周，他为什么要大方？</p><p>而且Mike到底是因为什么该死的原因需要这么多钱？可能是给他奶奶。应该不是她的日常护理，也许是她病了……或者她去世了，有债务需要处理。或者是Mike自己生病了。他不太可能有医疗保险，这也能解释他声音中带着的一点点害怕。</p><p>“你都不用见我，”Mike最后说，“你让我签什么我都签，我会付你利息的。”</p><p>Mike声音中难以掩饰的恐慌逐渐显露，让Harvey的下巴抽动了一下。虽然他应该让他滚远点，“好吧，好吧，我可以借你。”</p><p>“真的？”Mike听起来很吃惊，之后发抖地呼了一口气，“哦天哪，谢谢你，Harvey。我发誓我会还你的。”</p><p>“你当然要还。”Harvey严厉地说，但事实上他并不怎么在意这个。“你今晚过来，我们聊聊你怎么需要这个钱。”</p><p>“呃……我……Harvey，我来不了。”</p><p>Harvey感到胸口痛（按理说他的心应该在这儿）。“帮你这么大的忙，你都不来当面感谢我？太没品了，即使按你的标准也太过分了。”</p><p>“不是因为……”“今晚过来，要不你就去别处找钱吧。”</p><p>“Harvey……”Mike听起来十分迷茫，声音越来越小。但突然，没关系了，Harvey想明白了。他坐直了身体。</p><p>电话那头的背景音有点熟悉，他终于想起了是哪里。</p><p>“Mike，你被关在哪里？”</p><p>Mike发出了一声不开心的笑声，“我不需要你过来的。”</p><p>“你不<b>想要</b>我过去？现在你想要怎样我屁都不关心。我最终自己也能查清楚，你给Donna节省点时间的好。”</p><p>长久的不情愿的沉默。Harvey转身向Donna示意（了解Donna的话就知道她可能已经在查了），然后Mike终于说话了，“他们把我转移到莱克斯岛监狱了。”</p><p>这说明这不是刚刚发生的事。“过几个小时，狱警会去找你，说你的律师来了。你到时出来见我，不然的话你就自己搞定保释金。”</p><p>他迅速挂断了电话，这样总能避免听到更多白痴的话了。</p><p>二十万的保释金。显然不是地铁逃票这样的小罪。Mike到底把自己卷进什么里面了？他查的时候显然漏掉了重要的东西。</p><p>他妈的该死的。</p><p>他给Ray打电话让他来接他。</p><p>“我猜我应该取消你下一个约会？”对讲机中传来声音。</p><p>他转了个身望向Donna，她正翘起眉毛透过门看着他。</p><p>擦。这该死的小子。“把我今天一天都空出来吧。”</p><p>她的眉毛飞了起来，“……好吧。”</p><p>他之后还得跟Donna聊这个。真是太棒了。</p><p>* </p><p>他在车上给检察院的一个朋友打了电话。她提供的信息完全没有改善他的情绪。</p><p>“一整个手提箱。真他妈是天才。”</p><p>Ray从后视镜瞟了一眼Harvey，之后觉得还是看路比较保险。Harvey很少发脾气，但Mike不知怎么回事居然给自己搞了个三级非法持有毒品而且还特么有贩毒意向的罪名。而且，最厉害的是——这一切都是<b>五周前</b>发生的。</p><p>出事几天之后保释金就确定了，但是Mike没有钱，同时既没有担保人，也没有抵押物可以拿给保释保证人。于是他就在莱克斯岛监狱呆了一个月。</p><p>将情绪诉诸愤怒比内疚更容易，因为他根本没有什么好内疚的。Mike离开他之后就几乎一直在监狱里，但这怎么能是他的错呢，他什么都不知道。这就是为什么他不喜欢情绪，情绪根本就不理性。</p><p>这时候愤怒也完全没有用，于是他利用最后一段路在车里努力地把愤怒情绪收起来。</p><p>进入监狱的手续虽然不愉快，但是却奇怪地让人平和。所以等狱警带着Mike进入探视室的时候，Harvey已经戴好了职业面具。</p><p>Mike看起来憔悴苍白，这个脸色一点也不适合他。去他妈的内疚。Harvey深吸了一口气。</p><p>“第一件事，你怎么样？”他对每一个监狱里的客户都会这样问，但Mike有点吃惊。为了不让Mike觉得自己在关心他，Harvey澄清了他的意思，“你有受到严重的骚扰吗？你担心自己的人身安全吗？”</p><p>像Mike这样的人在监狱里，可能的答案只会是“有”和“非常担心”。然而Mike瞬间放松下来并说，“我挺好的。”Harvey十分震惊。</p><p>“你‘挺好的’？”他缓慢地说，“你好到宁愿选择在这儿度一个月的假，也不跟和你上床的律师联络？”</p><p>Mike畏缩了一下。“我以为自己能搞定。我不想让它变成你的麻烦。”</p><p>Harvey对此有很多话想说，但他强迫自己咽下去了。他是以律师的身份过来的，而不是……别的什么。“好吧，那现在为什么改主意了？”</p><p>“我需要做更多研究，”Mike认真地说，“我已经把这里面能看到的资料都看完了。”</p><p>这话听起来十分没头没尾，但Harvey想通了。“Mike，你是想自己做律师代理自己出庭吗？”Mike的下巴收紧了，“我以前就自己做过，没问题的。”</p><p>他确实以前做过，而且还成功了。是未构成犯罪的非法持有毒品，法庭笔录看起来很不错，显然Mike更多是为了有趣才这么做的，而且成功的驳回了100元的罚款。Harvey特别想详细地为Mike解释他有多么的傻逼，但按理说他不应该知道这件事的，于是他选择宽泛地说服Mike。</p><p>“完全不可能。你需要律师。法庭给你指定的律师呢？”“他想做有罪辩护。”</p><p>“这做法挺有道理的。三级非法持有毒品且有贩毒意向，当场抓获，被告还特别傻。”Mike望向了别处。“你需要一个真正的律师，Mike。”</p><p>“我请不起律师。”“特别傻，”Harvey坚持说，“你为什么不给我打电话。”</p><p>“这不是你的麻烦事。”Mike重复道，之后接着说，“你那时已经生我的气了，我知道告诉你你肯定更生气。”</p><p>“你觉得我会生气。”</p><p>“是呀，真不知道我为啥会这么觉得。”Mike讽刺地小声念叨到。</p><p>他简直是和一个五岁小孩上床了。“这个原因简直愚蠢透顶。”</p><p>“因为我特别傻啊，你刚说的。”他咬了咬自己的嘴唇。“我差点就打给你了，有好几次。情况确实不太好……但后来Trevor也进来了，所以我觉着我就不用麻烦你了。”</p><p>Trevor又他妈的是谁？“……他是律师吗？如果不是的话，那你还是应该‘麻烦’我。”</p><p>“他是我朋友。”“啊，那种和你共享一个牢房的朋友，真棒。”“他是为了我才进来的。”Harvey眯起了眼睛，“这是什么意思？”</p><p>“真的吗？你现在吃醋？”Mike用手搓了搓脸。Harvey并不想回答这个问题，所以他很庆幸Mike继续说下去了。“我们从还是小孩的时候就是朋友，最好的朋友。他没钱保释我出去，而且他知道我在里面很害怕，所以他就让他自己也被捕了。”</p><p>Harvey差点笑出声来。苍天啊，这孩子的朋友比他还傻。而且Mike讲这事还一脸严肃，仿佛Trevor是英雄一样。</p><p>“好，所以我来总结一下：你带着15斤大麻被捕了，人赃俱获；你的法庭指派律师给你提供了靠谱的建议，于是你把他炒了；然后你最好的朋友表演了个特技让他自己也进来做你的狱友和保镖——顺便说一句，电影都不敢这么演；最后，你到现在才给我这个厉害的律师打电话，不是让我代理你，而是为了借保释金，借保释金的原因是你在里面书不够看了；而你看书是为了自己代理自己，然后你想凭借自己的零辩护经验就让自己脱罪。”</p><p>他说完之后，Mike的眼睛已经黏在桌子上不敢抬起来了。“你非要这样说的话……”</p><p>“我这只是把事实重复了一遍，我根本都没想让整件事听起来显得疯狂。我给你出保释金，但有几个条件。第一个，我做你的律师。”</p><p>“我雇不起你的。”</p><p>Harvey盯着他看。</p><p>“我确实雇不起啊，对吗？”</p><p>“Mike，真要说的话你连看我一眼的钱都付不起。我无偿代理你，相信我，我从不做无偿代理的。所以别想让我代理你那个小朋友。”</p><p>Mike看起来有点困窘，“是呀，这也是原因之一，他下周就要被提审了。”</p><p>“我猜到就是这样。‘我需要看书’简直是史上最烂借口。”</p><p>“我现在也觉得是了。所以……这是第一个条件。”</p><p>“有了第一个才能有接下来的第二个。我不是出于好心才这么做的。”</p><p>Mike看起来很谨慎，这让Harvey感到满意。“好吧……”</p><p>Harvey瞪着Mike，内心在辩论自己是否真的想这么做。确实，Jessica这么做了结果很好，但闪电连续劈中两次的概率太低了。但他还是说了出来。“在这之后我就<b>拥有</b>你了。我让你做什么你就做什么。”</p><p>Mike坏笑道，“这么色情嘛。”Harvey感觉自己内脏凉了一下，“我不和罪犯上床。”Mike的坏笑消失了，“那你为什么要这么做？”</p><p>“Mike，我一小时收费一千刀。你的屁股虽然很不错，但不值这个钱。”他看到Mike脸变得通红，感到有种小气的满意。他微笑了一下继续说了下去，“你要用很多很多的钱来还我。”</p><p>Mike看起来有点迷茫，“你知道我不会跑路的，所以你的保释金肯定可以拿回去。我想……我的意思是可能要花很长时间，但是我最终也能把雇你的钱都给你。”</p><p>“你这样挣着最低工资浪费生命肯定不行。你要回学校继续念书，考到哈佛法学院，毕业后来我的公司为我挣大笔大笔的钱。”</p><p>Mike张开了嘴巴，然后又闭上了。</p><p>Harvey之所以能成为结案高手，秘密在于提供的选择让人只能回答“好的”。现在要趁Mike从吃惊中回过味儿来之前离开。Harvey非常确定，像Mike这样的自虐狂是有可能会拒绝这个机会的。</p><p>“我很快就能保你出来。你努力别把事情搞得更糟。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者注：如果你觉得一手提箱大麻这个有疑问的话，我脑子里想的是Mike在Chilton酒店的那次成功逃脱了，于是之后越陷越深。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harvey首先去了检察院，推动事情开展。</p><p>然后他办理了保释手续。虽然Mike对这个Trevor的能力似乎很有信心，但Harvey不觉得Mike会和真正硬核的罪犯混在一起。老天知道他们能过了这么久才出事已经不错了，但Harvey还是不想冒险多浪费一秒钟。</p><p>事情非常简单。他都不需要联系他的理财经理来借钱。通过保释担保人办理这事Mike做不到，但他可以。</p><p>这些杂事都不是Harvey主要担忧的。真正的障碍是Jessica。</p><p>这时候工作日已经快结束，而Jessica已经因为Harvey无故消失了一天而有点生气，当Harvey给她解释了事情的原委后，她的情绪也没有好转。但她让Harvey自裁谢罪的时候还是保持了平和的表情。</p><p>他宽泛地介绍了一下他的计划之后，她提了一个显然从讨论开始时她就想问的问题。</p><p>“Mike。你别告诉我他就是我们几个月前出去那次你钓到的那个侍者。”“就是他。”Harvey保持了和她眼睛对视，“你知道我并不是因为这个。”“最好不是。”“你了解我的，所以我就理解为你是知道答案的。”</p><p>“你真的觉得他是另一个你？”</p><p>“比我更聪明。”Harvey对她说，而且看出了她非常吃惊（吃惊并不是因为这个事实，而是因为Harvey居然愿意承认）。“某些方面比我傻多了，但同时也更聪明。他23岁就过了律师资格考试。”</p><p>终于Jessica的眉毛抬起了一些，“没上大学？”</p><p>“他大学辍学了，上了几个学期。我计划用他的律师资格考试成绩推动学校，让他们再允许他回去读书，不过他确实需要很多努力。事实上我打算给他尽可能多的关卡，但是他一定能带来高回报的，我非常确定。”</p><p>Jessica叹了口气。有那么一瞬间Harvey觉得自己把这个主意推销得太过了，不过之后她的嘴角调整成了故意控制不笑的样子。</p><p>“我不保证有职位给他。”</p><p>Harvey耸了耸肩，控制自己不把胜利表现得太明显。“很公平，但你最后一定会雇佣他的。”</p><p>Jessica是不可能翻白眼的，但她的坏笑说明了一切（当然也表明她很喜欢这个主意）。“你不能用公司的钱，这个应该不用说吧。”</p><p>“我知道。”他的学费是Jessica个人替他出的。但当时Jessica只是刚刚升成初级合伙人，他想过以他现在的职位也许可以用公司的钱，不过……其实他心里知道不可能。Jessica这么年轻就当上管理合伙人可不是因为随便撒钱。</p><p>“好吧。”她说，示意他可以离开了。“我希望你不会像我现在这么频繁地后悔自己的决定。”Harvey笑了，“我希望我<b>完全</b>和你现在一样后悔。”</p><p>“赶紧出去。”她温柔地笑了，“还有Harvey，如果你的工作水准受影响的话，我会让你后悔遇见过他。”</p><p>“我会遛他喂他并且保证学习成绩不下降。我保证，妈妈。”</p><p>她为了憋笑嘴唇抽动了一下。“你保证他不把我的地毯搞脏就好。现在滚吧。”</p><p>* </p><p>Ray开车停在了Pearson Hardman的路边后，Mike没动，只是盯着窗外。他在监狱又过了一夜，今天他一出来Harvey就接上了他。</p><p>“这是在哪儿？”</p><p>Harvey知道怎样选择对自己最有利的地点。Mike从没见过他的办公室，Harvey怀疑Mike除了送包裹之外，应该从没进过这样的大楼。</p><p>他下车了，直到Mike跟着下来后才回答，“我的办公室，我们有很多东西要讨论。”</p><p>至少Mike还是穿了西装，虽然是很便宜的西装。因此他在经过Donna的时候并不是因为服装而显眼，而是因为他表现出的紧张。</p><p>“好吧，”Mike拘谨地坐下后，Harvey立刻开始说话，“首先第一件事。”</p><p>所有相关的人都不觉认为Mike是个犯罪大师。所以像Harvey这样有人脉的人，很容易就说服了检察院放弃对Mike的指控并清除Mike的被捕记录，以此来交换Mike供出他的上线毒贩们。Harvey觉得这批人肯定也会交代出他们的上级。然后这个级别的人就尴尬了，因为他们的老板级别已经非常高，供出他们绝对不是个好主意。</p><p>Mike的记录会洗清，一个贩毒团伙会被打掉，皆大欢喜，大概除了——那些最终蹲监狱的人。</p><p>Mike看起来对这个计划没那么热情，“我有一个条件。”Harvey抬起一条眉毛，表示他一点都不愿意听条件。Mike没理他。</p><p>“那个…….嗯……把我卷进这件事的那个朋友，他……他不是背后主使，你知道的吧？检察院并不会想抓他的。我们不要把他扯进来。”</p><p>Harvey笑了，“我随便瞎猜一下，这个朋友名字叫Trevor。”</p><p>Mike至少还懂得表现出很懊悔的样子。这就是了，要说让自己蹲监狱，更靠谱的动因绝对是内疚，而不是对朋友担心。</p><p>“嗯，如果有别人把他扯进来了，那我也没办法。但我确实觉得没必要把其他小卒子扯进来。”</p><p>听到这个Mike放松了一点。Harvey把它理解成了同意。</p><p>“你明天中午和检察院的会见已经约好了。我理解你时间上应该没问题，毕竟服务行业是不会给你带薪休假的。”</p><p>Mike看起来吓了一跳，“你都已经——算了没关系。对，他们已经把我开除了。”“那挺好的，因为反正你也得辞职。说到这个——”</p><p>Harvey递给Mike他起草的合同。Mike翻了几页知道了这是什么，但显然他需要Harvey再说一遍。“这是什么？”</p><p>“第一页是我放弃收法律咨询费的证明。后面的是个人借款的合同条款。”</p><p>Mike现在不只是在略读了。他的眼睛飞速地逐行读下去，看得Harvey都有点晕。</p><p>太对了，这绝对是正确的投资。“可是我如果连本金都不用还的话就不能算借款。”</p><p>“不用抠字眼。如果你愿意的话也可以叫它‘ Harvey Specter天才蠢货拯救基金’，我都无所谓。但不是没有条件的。”</p><p>“有很多条件。”Mike看起来不太开心，“Harvey，我不能这么做。”“事实上你能，因为你不在监狱里了。”“不，我真的不能。大学肯定不会让我回去继续念的。”“问题已经解决了，你已经在哥伦比亚大学注册了，即将开始的这个秋季学期就回去上。”Mike目瞪口呆，“还有多久，差不多就一个月？”</p><p>“两周。”</p><p>Harvey看着Mike惊恐的表情坏笑，很乐意让Mike觉得这是魔法。事实上，Harvey考虑这件事已经很久了。这次被捕只是给了他一个通道，也给了他一个手段，让Mike没有其他选择。</p><p>事实上哥大并不愿意重新接收Mike，但Harvey还是说服了他们。Mike吞咽了一下，低头看着文件。“这是很大的事儿。它基本把我未来十年的生活全部安排好了。”</p><p>“而你原来对这十年有多么伟大的计划啊。”Harvey说，声音里有浓浓的讽刺。但Mike好像完全没有注意到，他看起来仿佛要休克了。</p><p>当年Harvey买下他的公寓的时候，在签字之前，他感受到了类似“买家的后悔”的感觉。不是因为他不想要这个公寓（他想要），也不是因为这不是好投资（这确实是），而是因为他要背上巨额的贷款，虽然他知道他还得起，但这件事还是吓到他了。</p><p>而现在的Mike，基本是在同样的情况中。而且他看起来也被吓到了。</p><p>然而事实是，即使Mike违约了，除了可能被Harvey踢屁股之外，根本不可能有什么严重后果。合同规定他要偿还所有的费用，但如果Mike决定回到臭水沟里生活，Harvey一分钱也收不回来。</p><p>他很高兴看到Mike根本没从这个角度考虑问题。</p><p>“签字吧，Mike。”他小声说着举起一支笔。这孩子需要被推一把，而他愿意做一个和蔼的赢家。“我发誓你一定不会后悔的。”</p><p>“是呀，但是你会吗？”Mike开玩笑地说，但他看起来有点不安。Harvey没有说话。Mike接过笔，签了字。</p><p> </p><p>后记</p><p> </p><p>Harvey计划划一条清晰的界限。之前，和之后。</p><p>之前Mike差点进监狱，之后Harvey救了他。之前他们的关系是私人的，之后他们的关系是职业的。</p><p>哪怕没有任何私人关系这都已经够乱了，而且说实话他还在生这孩子的气。</p><p>但问题在于，他忘了（是真的忘了吗？总之他是忽略了）把这个方针告诉Mike了。</p><p>所以Mike总是出现在他家，他有Harvey私人电梯的密码。Harvey经常一回家就发现Mike坐在沙发上。</p><p>改密码太麻烦了，不值得，真的。而且Mike一旦成为他的助理律师，很可能会需要再进来。</p><p>而且Harvey需要盯着点这孩子，确保他远离Trevor。老天知道他有足够的时间给自己找麻烦，即使开始上学之后也是这样。</p><p>他在常青藤联盟学校修21学时的课，然而他完成的毫不费力。这让Harvey觉得既嫉妒又骄傲，同时还有洋洋自得的满意（尤其是在跟Jessica分享这个情况的时候）。</p><p>所以Harvey就放任他一直过来了，而且私下里跟自己承认，他挺喜欢这孩子在自己身边的。</p><p>然而，经过了几周悄悄的偷看和虚惊之后，Mike终于试图吻他，但Harvey很快把他推开了。</p><p>“冷静点罗密欧，我跟你说过的，我不和罪犯接吻。”</p><p>Mike盯着他看了一会儿，然后慢慢地笑了并爬到Harvey的腿上。Harvey没有阻止他。“你说的是你不和罪犯上床。但无所谓，我不是罪犯。我的记录是干净的，基本干净吧。我和一个特厉害的律师上床了，他帮我洗清（6）了。</p><p>（译注6：原文为get me off，为“给我洗清嫌疑，脱罪”的意思，但这个词组在俚语中同时有“让我射”的意思。因此Harvey后面提到双关。）</p><p>Harvey没能控制住自己，笑了出来。这个漏洞确实找的不错。“这么明显的双关你不展开吗？”</p><p>“我才不会呢，”Mike的眼睛亮闪闪的，“我只是建议你可以从他的伟大才华中得到点好处。”</p><p>Harvey抬头看着Mike自得又迷糊的笑容，自己也不由自主地笑了。</p><p>“那他会怎么想呢？”</p><p>“嗯……他希望他还能拥有我，但他觉得现在这样做很不合适。”Mike的牙齿咬住了他下颌关节后面柔软的皮肤，Harvey慢慢地吸了一口气。“真是完全没有说服力。”</p><p>Mike的声音在他留下的唾液上滑过，紧贴着Harvey的耳朵轻且低沉的振动。Harvey的手不受控制地握住了Mike的腰。</p><p>“那么你不这么认为咯。”</p><p>“他特别想上我，简直不能更明显了。”Mike将他们的胯贴近并晃动，Harvey发出了嘶声。“而且呢，我觉得他不像是那种禁欲的人，所以他一定是特别担心他没办法保持职业的心态。”</p><p>作为一个一点都不天真的人，Mike的声音却带着一种天真的欢快，而且他对Harvey的想法描述得太准了。“别想着操控我，孩子。没用的。”“当然没想。”Mike向后撤开，眼角都笑出了纹路。Harvey打了下他的屁股，Mike大笑了起来。这个小子。不过他确实抓住了重点。</p><p>“我们可以设计成一种奖励机制。”Mike坏笑道，“比如说……得B就可以吹箫，得A就可以操屁股——”</p><p>Harvey嘲笑道，“没那么容易。”对Mike来说，混日子都能拿这个成绩。“不如说是你如果得了全班最高分就可以在上边。”</p><p>“没问题。”Mike回答，显然觉得这笔交易已经谈成了。“事实上，你说巧不巧，我刚刚在政策考试上得了遥遥领先全班的分数。”</p><p>Harvey笑了起来。“就知道你会这么牛。”Mike微笑着，“那这样你就欠我一次了。”“那我可不想打破自己刚定的规矩。”Harvey表示同意，然后吻了Mike。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>